ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BIG BROTHER 19 WAR/@comment-27711003-20170622210606
Alex Ow: While she does remind me of Natalie (BB18), I think it's mostly fake. She just comes off as someone who tries way too hard to me and I think that it's just not her true personality. I think she's a huge fan of Nicole (BB16, BB18) and is trying to be just like her and is thus copying the "cute, bubbly, awkward" personality thing that Nicole had going, but Nicole was also good at playing the game, and I don't think Alex is gonna be. However, if the houseguests don't see how fake she is, she might go far 'cause they could like her. Her strategy, though, is an exact copy of Nicole's and I don't think it's a good idea to copy the strategy of the previous winner. *'Cameron Heard: '''Even though he does seem like he's very cheerful, upbeat, and friendly, when you really listen to what he has to say he comes off as a bit conceited or even mean. If the other houseguests don't notice this though, I expect him to do very well. He's obviously a superfan who knows a lot about the game, he has a good strategy, and is crazy smart which is never a bad thing. His disadvantage could be certain phsyical challenges. He did say he snowboards, scuba dives, and stuff, so he might be good at endurance, but he also ended up in the hospital after wrestling, twice, so it seems he doesn't have much strength. But again, I think it all comes down to his social game and we'll just see what that'll be like. *'Christmas Abbott: Christmas might be my favorite this season. She seems like such an honest, open, friendly, and cheerful person. Despite that, however, I have to admit that I don't see her getting very far in the game. She doesn't seem to know much about it and her strategy is very basic. I can see her being sort of like Tiffany (BB18); a preseason favorite who is expected to do great things, but then ends up flopping and getting evicted pre-jury. People might see her as a threat, especially a physical one, and she's gonna need a truly great social game to get far in this game. Also, we share a birthday, which is just an immediate point in my book. *'Cody Nickson: '''I think that, if one was to mix Paulie (BB18) and Corey (BB18) into one person, they'd get Cody. He seems like the type of guy who will be dominant in the house and will generally be well liked, much like Paulie, but he also seems a little airheaded like Corey. Much like the two of them, he will probably get in a showmance and all-male alliance. When I read his bio, I really liked him and thought he had hidden smarts and a good strategy and would surprise everyone by going far in the game, but I wasn't so sure after the interview. Even though Paulie was liked in the beginning, he became kinda psycho later on and everybody hated him, and I can see a similar thing happening to Cody. He's either gonna get evicted pre-jury or be in the Final 5. He also seems sort of heartless, which could either be an advantage or a disadvantage. *'Dominique Cooper: 'I honestly really love her. She's my preseason fav next to Christmas. I think she's a nice mix of Natalie and Zakiyah (BB18). Her social game is definitely gonna be strong, but I'm afraid that she's gonna actually turn into Zakiyah; get into a showmance and drop her game because of him, and then float her way to jury. If this doesn't happen, she might not even make it to jury because she doesn't seem to know much about the game or have a great strategy planned out. I do hope she surprises me and kicks everyone's butts, but like Deli, I don't think we'll be seeing much of her. *'Elena Davies: 'Even though I didn't like her much when I read her bio, she grew on me after I saw her interview. I kind of think that she and I have similar personalities, and relatability is something that I like finding in people. I can see her finding a best female friend and the two of them being the Zakiyah and Da'Vonne (BB17, BB18) of this season. She might try to be super nice and charming at first, but people will start noticing that she can be a bitch later on in the season (as she said herself, she can be abrasive). I don't think she'll be very popular among the female castmates and I see her getting evicted in early jury due to her lack of strategy. *'Jason Dent: 'I definitely agree with Deli that Jason is unpredictable. I either see him as the class clown whom everyone loves and wants to make an F2 deal with, or the annoying guy who gets evicted fast. I think he seems to have a great personality and could also probably be good at the physical competitions, so it's a shame that he's not very well versed in the game and doesn't have a strategy planned out 'cause I see a little bit of Derrick (BB16) in him and think he could win if he had the smarts, which he unfortunately doesn't seem to have. *'Jessica Graf: 'I feel like Jessica will not be very liked by the female houseguests. She is obviously a huge flirt and I think they'll see her as a threat on more than one level and will want to get her out fast. She also doesn't have a good strategy developed, so unless she aligns herself with the guys, I don't see her making it to jury. And even if she does align herself with them, she's obviously not gonna win. I think she's sort of a Tiffany and Natalie lovechild and will be a quieter Natalie who then gets evicted around the same time Tiffany did. *'Jillian Parker: 'Even though I liked Jillian's strategy at first, I realized how dumb it was when I gave it some thought. She plans to be loyal to the guys and then show them that she's actually a brilliant mastermind, but that would only make them want to get her out even more; and surely they'd choose their bros over her. I think she's very hard to predict, and while I don't dislike her as much as most people do, I don't think she'll make a huge impact on anyone and I see her leaving early on or just floating through the game and then going out in a double eviction, Bridgette (BB18) style. She could definitely become someone's Cabbage Patch Kid. *'Josh Martinez: 'Am I the only one who thinks that Josh is kind of a psycho? Lmao, but seriously, that guy scares me. He's kind of like a giant, rude ape who's just gonna crush everyone to get what he wants. He is another contestant who reminds me of Paulie, but I think that he will show his true colors early on unlike Paulie, people will hate him, and he'll get evicted fast. There is somewhat of a likability factor there since he has a very outgoing personality, and I think he's gonna be good at the physical comps and maybe even the mental ones, but none of it will matter when he starts being rude and loud, and I can guarantee he's gonna do that. *'Kevin Schlehuber: 'I sort of see Kevin as the fun dad type of the group. I think everybody's gonna love him and respect him and nobody's gonna wanna evict him. I can see him making jury, but I definitely don't see him winning. Of course, the show is very unpredictable, so it could go in a completely different direction and he could get evicted pre-jury due to the younger people being intimated by him. I think he's definitely an interesting one and I'm anxious to see where the show takes him. *'Mark Jansen: 'He's the most precious thing! I seriously think he's so adorable and such a good guy and I just love him. I think he's gonna be the Corey to Cody's Paulie and that he's gonna get into a showmance. While he does strongly remind me of Corey, I like him much more and I'm seriously rooting for him even though I don't actually see him winning. I do see him getting far though, especially since he has a sad backstory that people are just gonna eat up. *'Matthew Clines: 'He has been my favorite right from the start. I think he's a very smart guy, he is a physical threat, he has a great social game, and overall is a promising candidate. I see him being allied with the girls (which is something he said he wants to do) and ending up in a showmance with one of them and then the two of them going to F2. I think he's my overall preseason favorite to win, and I just hope he doesn't disappoint me. I see some Paul (BB18) in him, which is an amazing quality and I hope he doesn't pull a Frank (BB14, BB18) and turn out to be a creep. *'Megan Lowder: 'Even though I absolutely hated her based on her bio, I liked her based on her interview. She can swear in Bosnian which is absolutely amazing and she's a fan of the Harry Potter series, and us Potterheads need to stick together. My prediction is that she and Elena are gonna become best friends, with Megan being the dominant one. After Elena gets evicted, Megan will become even stronger and possibly even make it to F2. She has her strategy planned out in detail, which I don't think is the best idea because you never know what you're gonna get. There are definitely some bad things about her personality and I can see people disliking her, but we'll just have to wait and see because her social game is very hard to predict. *'Ramses Soto: 'What a cutie! I seriously think he's such a fun and positive guy and I want him to get far. I kinda see him getting into an alliance with Cameron and just being this ultra powerful nerd duo and I'd like to see that happen, but I think that teaming up with a good physical player such as Mark would be a great move for him as he seems to have a great social game and he's very smart, but not that athletic. I'm also really hoping that his bubbly personality won't have a counter-effect and annoy people. He has a great strategy planned out, and unlike Megan, he's aware that he might need to change it, which is a good thing. I can see him getting very far if he creates the right alliances, but I don't think I see him winning. *'Raven Walton: Raven gives me Meech (BB18) vibes, except she's a lot bubblier. We do have a lot of bubbly contestants this year, but she's the only one whom I find slightly annoying. She said she's gonna tone it down for the actual show, and I hope she does this. I still don't see her getting far though, and I think there's a chance she could get evicted pre-jury just to due to her annoying personality. If this doesn't happen, she will definitely be a floater and, just like I said with Jillian, I can see her becoming a Cabbage Patch Kid. We'll see what happens though, she's a tough one to crack. I can see her being the best at endurance and memory comps, which is a good thing.